


EL LABERINTO DE LOS MERODEADORES

by Pulsares



Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: Cuatro personas que se aman, aún después de muertas, y algunos testimonios de lo ocurrido.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724392
Kudos: 4





	1. UNA NOCHE EXTRAÑA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragó en seco y comenzó a razonar. ¿Cuál era el punto débil de la relación entre sus padres? Los celos de Sirius. ¿De qué habían discutido la tarde anterior entonces? De celos, por supuesto. Era evidente que el castaño había negado todo y que su otro padre había descargado su furia en platos, cazuelas y paredes. Pero era extraño, Sirius era celoso, no violento.

_“El corazón tiene más cuartos que un hotel de putas”  
Gabriel García Márquez _

Harry bajó del auto y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla. 

–¿Puedo llamarte mañana? 

El otro asintió y extendió su mano delgada, los dedos rozaron las mejillas del moreno con suavidad. Harry sonrió ante el gesto y se las arregló para besarle. Se habría quedado así por mucho tiempo, sin dar importancia a la pertinaz llovizna londinense, de no ser porque el otro señaló hacia la casa.

–Te vas a resfriar. 

Harry hizo un mohín de desagrado, pero se apartó y comenzó a caminar, despacio, en dirección a la puerta de su casa. El Rolls Royce se alejó en silencio y, para cuando el joven cruzó el umbral, ya se había perdido de vista. 

Al entrar, Harry se extrañó del silencio. Normalmente, los sábados por la tarde Sirius veía la Serie Mundial de Béisbol por el cable, con Remus acurrucado a su lado, un buen plato de pizza con salchichas y piña y abundante jugo. 

–¿Papá?... ¿Papá? –llamó un poco más alto.  
–En la cocina –respondió la voz ¿ronca? de Remus.

Harry hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero se dirigió allí. Tal vez, Sirius se había enterado ya de su mala jornada y había renunciado al juego para acumular mejor su furia. Aunque, cuando se enfadaba, su padre solía encerrarse en el despacho y dar vueltas como una fiera enjaulada, no sentarse tranquilamente en la cocina. 

Al cruzar la puerta, supo que algo no marchaba. Sirius no estaba, Remus se lavaba la cara en el fregadero y un sospechoso olor a quemado inundaba la estancia. Se acercó a la figura encorvada y puso una mano sobre el delgado y fibroso hombro. 

–Papá, ¿te sientes mal?  
Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no separó el rostro de sus manos, extrañamente rojizas.  
–Tengo los ojos irritados, nada del otro mundo.  
Harry pensó que no era extraño, el olor dentro de la cocina era persistente y difuso, una mezcla de aromas. Como si varios tipos de alimentos se hubiesen achicharrado simultáneamente.  
–¿Conecto el extractor? –propuso y no pudo evitar evocar el auto de Draco.  
–Deja, acabo de apagarlo.  
El joven asintió mientras la incertidumbre crecía en su interior.  
–¿Y Sirius?  
Por segunda vez en la tarde, Harry notó como los músculos bajo su mano se tensaban. De no haber sido por eso, jamás habría notado la agitación de su padre, porque la voz, aunque ronca –¿por la alergia?–, le salió segura.  
–Hubo una emergencia en Francia, creen haber encontrado una pista. Volverá mañana. 

Ya fuera porque estaba harto de apoyar los codos en el borde del fregadero, o porque sentía los inquisitivos ojos de su hijo calibrando cada gesto, Remus se apartó, dando la espalda a Harry y caminó, con una leve cojera, hacia la puerta. Le habló al joven sin voltear a verlo. 

–No tengo ganas de cocinar, si tienes hambre, pide una p... –la palabra murió en sus labios. ¡Pide cualquier cosa!

Harry volvió a asentir, cada vez menos seguro de qué actitud tomar. Estaba convencido de que las palabras de Remus eran rigurosamente ciertas, pero no contenían, ni de lejos, toda la verdad. 

–Papá –llamó inseguro cuando ya el hombre estaba en la salida. –¿Todo está... bien?

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Su hijo notó entonces que su cabello lucía opaco y que la piel de la mano estaba definitivamente rosada, en oposición a la leve palidez habitual. Remus suspiró, su cuerpo osciló por varios segundos antes de que la respuesta llegara.

–Solo necesito descansar. 

Intentó dar un paso más, pero sus piernas empezaron a temblar y perdió el equilibrio. 

Remus hubiera querido que otra persona fuera la co–protagonista de esta ridícula escena, pero fueron unos brazos jóvenes los que detuvieron su caída, unos asustados ojos verdes los que escudriñaron su rostro. A pesar de tales evidencias, Remus no pudo evitar que un nombre escapara de sus labios antes de perder la conciencia.

–Sirius. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry marcó por décima vez en la noche el número del celular de su padre, para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba apagado. Cerró la comunicación y estuvo a punto de tirar el objeto al suelo desde alguna ventana, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Era el teléfono de Remus, no el suyo. Con gran esfuerzo mantuvo la calma y puso el objeto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Consultó su reloj: eran más de las diez y todavía nadie salía a decirle qué diablos le pasaba a su padre. 

Al otro lado del pasillo, Molly Weasley y Susan Bones conversaban en voz baja. En su loca carrera por llegar a San Mungo, Harry había discado de memoria el número de la asistente social –por suerte no lo había cambiado– y luego, cuando los médicos se hicieron cargo de su padre, pudo informar a los pelirrojos. Molly también estaba ahí para informar a los del MI6, sospechaba el joven, pero no le importaba. Tal vez así Sirius aparecería. 

Una mujer de ojos marrones salió de la zona de las habitaciones con una tablilla en la mano y se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Varias personas, a la espera de noticias, dejaron sus asientos. 

–Los parientes de Remus Lupin, por favor.  
Hubo varios gemidos de decepción mientras Harry, Molly y Susan se acercaban.  
–Nosotros –el joven hizo un gesto que abarcaba a las mujeres. –Remus es mi padre.  
La mujer asintió y extendió la mano.  
–Soy la doctora Pomfrey, señor Lupin.  
–Potter –rectificó él y se vio obligado a explicar un poco más ante la expresión extrañada de la doctora. –Remus es mi padre adoptivo –no pudo ocultar su ansiedad por más tiempo. –¿Cómo está?  
Ella hizo un gesto de comprensión y siguió adelante.  
–El señor Lupin llegó con un cuadro alérgico complicado con sus padecimientos neurológicos –consultó sus notas y enfrentó a Harry. –Usted dijo en admisión que en la cocina había una mezcla penetrante de olores.  
El chico asintió.  
–Bueno, pues yo creo que, simplemente, el señor Lupin se quedó en cocina tratando de airearla y olvido que es sensible a muchas sustancias. Las partículas de tantas cosas diversas se mezclaron en sus mucosas y provocaron un choque anafiláctico. 

Harry sintió como el peso que le oprimía los hombros. Un poco de alergia, nada más. A su lado, escuchó el largo suspiro de Susan y el “Gracias a Dios” que masculló Molly.

–En resumen –concluyó la doctora–: su padre nos dio un gran susto, pero no es nada que unos días de descanso y buena alimentación no curen. Ya le pasamos para una habitación individual, duerme ahora. Solo una persona puede quedarse a hacerle compañía, los otros tendrán que esperar a mañana para verle. 

–Por supuesto –la respuesta de Molly y el gesto de adelantarse para seguirle hicieron reaccionar al joven.  
Harry la detuvo con el brazo.  
–Yo me quedaré con él –anunció.  
Molly le miró sin comprender por un instante, pero luego sus rostros se suavizaron y su voz llegó a Harry en un tono dulce y persuasivo que no ejerció el menor efecto.  
–Harry, querido, debes estar cansado. Esto es cosa de adultos.  
–Yo me quedaré con él –repitió endureciendo los ojos, en un tono bajo y amenazante.  
La pelirroja quiso decir algo más, pero Susan le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarle.  
–Es su padre, Molly –advirtió. 

La mujer miró a sus dos interlocutores con asombro, luego bufó y se fue sin despedirse. Susan estuvo mirando la regordeta figura alejarse hasta la primera bifurcación del pasillo, volteó entonces hacia Harry y le dedicó una mirada escrutadora. 

–Me alegró que llamaras –extendió la mano y sonrió levemente. –No estoy segura de poder regresar, pero estaré al tanto. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Harry. 

La asistente social se alejó sin decir más y el joven se quedó inseguro por un instante. Esa mujer le seguía inspirando la misma confianza que años atrás. Deseó vagamente detenerla y contarle sus dudas sobre la extraña partida de Sirius, pero ella ya no estaba. En cambio, una linda enfermera le llamó para conducirlo a la recámara de Remus y tuvo que seguirla. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius soltó un gruñido y apagó el teléfono. La mujer, de bellos ojos azules y desordenada melena rosa chillón, no despegó los ojos del mapa. Solo esperó a que Black volviera a la mesa de estudio y pudiera concentrarse en el sitio que señalaba. 

–Entonces –retomó ella la conversación–, los movimientos llaman la atención en esta carretera. Los autos nunca llegan al otro pueblo de importancia relativa, veinte kilómetros al oeste. Todo lo que hay ahí es la granja y un lago.  
–Podría ser un señuelo –opinó él.  
Ella movió la cabeza, asombrada de que esa fuera la única crítica a su larga exposición.  
–Un señuelo caro –acotó.  
– Y caro nos va a salir comprobarlo ––admitió Sirius. –De acuerdo, hablaré con Dupon y tendremos un helicóptero temprano en la mañana –el hombre dio por terminada la charla en lo que se apartaba de la mesa. –¿Comemos?

Dejaron la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez más, Sirius se alegró de que el Ministerio del Interior de Francia tuviera ese excelente comedor. Años atrás, ellos cuatro solían despertarse de madrugada y encargar elaborados almuerzos a las sonrientes empleadas. Ellas siempre decían “Si” y sonreían de modo especial a James y Remus. Remus. Recordar sus tiempos con él entre esas mismas paredes le produjo una punzada de melancolía. 

Las puertas se abrieron y avanzó como un autómata hacia una mesa junto a la ventana. Ella lo siguió dócil y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva tras darle la orden al empleado. 

–¿Extrañas?  
Sirius asintió, ajeno. 

¿Quién era esta chiquilla? Ah, sí, Tonks, Nimphadora Tonks, la jovencísima promesa de los servicios de inteligencia de Francia. Era todo un reconocimiento que la asignaran a un equipo, había comentado Dupon. La repasó con calma. En la calle, parecería una estudiante de intercambio. Había en sus ojos algo de permanente sorpresa, de inocencia y curiosidad. Sus ropas oscuras y entalladas revelaban un cuerpo duro, casi masculino, de senos pequeños y caderas estrechas. Sus cejas y vellos eran castaños, el mismo tono de... Sacudió la cabeza para evitar ese camino. 

Ahora ella chequeaba su celular. Por su cara de contrariedad supuso que no había llamadas perdidas, o no de quien ella esperaba.  
–¿Vives lejos? –se le ocurrió preguntar.  
Ella negó en lo que devolvía el aparato a su cartera.  
–Creo que mejor me quedo, no hay nadie en casa.  
El tono era levemente amargado. ¿Qué edad tenía para estar amargada? Menos de treinta, seguro.  
–Debe haber una explicación –comentó inseguro, en realidad, lo suyo no era consolar desconocidos.  
–Siempre la hay –repuso ella. –Debí largarme a la primera, pero me convenció de que estaba paranoica y ahora...  
Sirius asintió y, presa de un impulso, pasó la mano por sobre la mesa para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.  
–Siempre puedes escapar.  
Tonks sonrió con tristeza, pero no apartó el rostro.  
–¿Contigo?  
Él fue a contestar, pero la comida se acercaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tonks lanzó un quejidito cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared, pero no intentó apartar al hombre que la presionaba. Chupó sus labios con fruición y deslizó sus ágiles manos entre ambos para sacarse la camiseta. Sus senos, firmes a golpe de ejercicio, se ofrecieron a Sirius como frutas de oscura carne. 

La alzó por las caderas y dio unos pasos, hasta topar con la cama. Cayeron sobre el mullido colchón y fingieron luchar por arrancarse las ropas. Cuando la tuvo desnuda, Sirius no pudo contener el espanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin tener una mujer? Casi quince años, ¡Dios! Acarició con ternura el vientre liso de la joven y separó con ternura las piernas. Ella soltó una risita lujuriosa cuando el dedo suave y curioso exploró sus labios, la vulva, el hinchado clítoris. Observó fascinado como la entrada se lubricaba con sus acciones y que los gemidos de Tonks iban subiendo de tono. 

Ya cansada de tanto preámbulo, ella se apartó un poco y buscó un preservativo en la cartera. Agitó el sobre ente los azules y dilatados ojos del hombre. Sirius no pudo contener la extrañeza ¿preservativos? Eso era para Harry no para... Reaccionó a tiempo antes de soltar algún comentario tonto. Esta noche necesitaba preservativos. 

Ella se lo colocó y lo jaló. Con cierto nerviosismo, el hombre entró en la húmeda y estrecha cueva. Tonks gritó cuando el ariete golpeó su interior, pero cruzó las piernas tras las caderas del hombre, invitándolo a continuar. Sirius la aferró por los hombros y cerró los ojos. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó con un tremendo dolor de espalda y el sol atravesando sus párpados. Harry se estiró en su asiento y giró la cabeza hacia su padre. Remus fingía dormir –bastante mal, por cierto– y él fingió creerlo porque se moría por orinar y hacerle otra llamadita a Sirius. Se metió en el baño de la habitación, vació el cuerpo, se lavó un poco y marcó una vez más el número. 

En lo que el timbre sonaba, al joven se le ocurrió la idea de que, tal vez, Remus no deseaba ver a Sirius aún. Si el colapso de su padre se debía a una discusión, lo mejor era que los ánimos se calmaran. Si, eso era lo razonable, pero no significaba que Sirius se mantuviera ajeno a su estado de salud, habitualmente delicado. 

La voz al otro lado de la línea, rasposa, soñolienta y bastante molesta, le sacó de sus reflexiones.  
–¿Qué quieres?  
–Buenos días a ti también.  
–¿Harry? –el tono se suavizó al instante. –Disculpa, es que pensé que era...  
–Se lo que pensaste –le interrumpió el chico. –Ahora sé también por qué no devolviste ninguna de mis llamadas anoche. 

Se hizo un breve silencio. Harry sabía que su padre seguía allí, su respiración entrecortada llegaba desde el otro lado del mar, así como un sonido parásito que no lograba comprender. 

–Ayer antes de irme para el aeropuerto discutimos y... ¡Nada! Pienso que es mejor calmarse antes de volver sobre el asunto.  
El joven no prestó atención a la excusa. Trataba de reconocer el ruido tras la voz.  
–Comprendo –dijo por ganar tiempo. –Se lo diré.  
El tono de Sirius volvió a ser violento.  
–¡¿Te ha pedido que llames en su lugar?!  
–No. No me ha pedido nada porque desde ayer a las ocho de la noche está internado en San Mungo. Tuvo un choque anafiláctico tras el destrozo que hicieron en la cocina. 

Nuevo silencio, esta vez de estupor. Harry podía imaginar a su padre pasándose los dedos por la melena y dando pasitos cortos hacia atrás y adelante. Entonces, como un rayo en cielo despejado, otra voz irrumpió a través del éter. Ya no tuvo dudas. 

–Por lo menos debiste salir del baño mientras ella se duchaba, Sirius.  
–Oye Harry no es...  
La frase encendió, aún más, las mejillas del moreno.  
–¡Por favor! Busca una mejor excusa. ¡Podía haber muerto anoche si no llego! ¿entiendes? –y cortó la comunicación.

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo del baño y se golpeó la cabeza. Estaba asustado. Deseó que la frase hubiera sido lo suficientemente hiriente, que Sirius se arrepintiera de lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho a Remus y volviera pronto. 

Tragó en seco y comenzó a razonar. ¿Cuál era el punto débil de la relación entre sus padres? Los celos de Sirius. ¿De qué habían discutido la tarde anterior entonces? De celos, por supuesto. Era evidente que el castaño había negado todo y que su otro padre había descargado su furia en platos, cazuelas y paredes. Pero era extraño, Sirius era celoso, no violento. 

Harry jugó con el teléfono un poco y suspiró. Quería ayudar a Remus, pero sabía que no era la persona a quien él llamaría si... Volvió a mirar la pantallita brillante. Si su padre había llamado a alguien, el número estaría ahí. Dudó, se estaba metiendo en terreno resbaladizo, pero ¡qué diablos! Entró al archivo de llamadas y empezó a retroceder en el tiempo. 

Para su sorpresa, los números marcados eran dos: a Charlie en la mañana, otra a L.M., apenas después del mediodía. Luego pasó al archivo de recibidas, L.M. estaba ahí, esta vez con una charla de su buena media hora. L.M., ¿no sería...? “¿Cómo olvidar a Lucius?”, había sido el comentario de Sirius aquella tarde y el creyó que le dolía pensar en su familia. 

Bueno, solo había una manera de comprobarlo. Marcó y esperó, con el corazón en un hilo. Respondieron su llamada al primer timbre, y tuvo que admitir que la voz al otro lado era cálida, alegre y sorprendida.

–¿Cómo escapaste tan temprano de casa?  
Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de decidir las palabras.  
–¿Remus? –se inquietó el otro. –¿Estás bien?  
–Remus está en San Mungo –logró decir al fin–, desde anoche.  
Hubo un silencio en la línea. Harry pensó que se estaba cansando de causar estupor en sus interlocutores.  
–¿Qué habitación? –preguntó al fin Lucius sin rastro de calidez en la voz.  
–Tercer piso, cama 24.  
–Dile que llego en quince minutos.


	2. De las diversas razones por las que un pollo cruza la carretera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –¿Se van a separar?  
> Remus abrió los ojos y le sonrió con dificultad.   
> –Si se separan, me voy a quedar contigo Remus. No puedes vivir solo con todas esas medicinas que tomas. Además, se que te dan miedo las tormentas. Yo estaré contigo, Remus, no importa lo que pase –repitió al borde de las lágrimas.   
> El hombre le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

_Siempre a tu lado… Aún cuando te halles lejos  
Me encuentro junto a ti…  
“Proximidad de la amada”, Joann Wolfang Goethe_

Harry dejó caer la mano que sostenía el teléfono y se levantó con dificultad. El espejo le devolvió el rostro pálido y ojeroso que los últimos acontecimientos le dibujaran. Se mordió los labios y apoyó la frente en el cristal, el frío tacto del objeto fue como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían Remus y Lucius? ¿Tenia razón Sirius para estar celoso? ¿Por qué había corrido a meterse en la cama de esa tipa? ¿Lo de Remus era solo puntual, seguro? 

Finalmente recordó que debía informar a su padre sobre la inminente llegada de Malfoy, así que se lavó el rostro y salió del baño con pasos torpes. 

En la habitación, una enfermera terminaba de revisar los signos vitales y el suero de su padre. La mujer levantó los ojos al sentir la puerta y le sonrió.   
–Su padre estará bien, señor Potter –afirmó con una sonrisa patentada que casi le produjo nauseas.   
–Gracias –se obligó a contestar.   
Obviamente, la frase que emitieron sus labios resecos no fue la mejor, porque en los felices ojos de la enfermera apareció un brillo de inquietud.  
–¿Necesita usted algo?   
–Es solo que dormí un poco incómodo –aseguró con tono más amigable. –¿Cuándo podremos irnos?  
Ella la dedicó una mirada de profesional ternura y comprensión.   
–La doctora Pomfrey vendrá a revisarlo a las diez y, si no detecta complicaciones, le dará el alta esta tarde.

El joven asintió e hizo un gesto vago con la mano, indicando que deseaba estar solo. La chica comprendió y les dejo solos si dejar su sonrisa patentada. ¿Le enseñarían eso en la escuela de enfermería? Harry decidió dejar tan estúpidas reflexiones para sus fantasías sexuales y se acercó al lecho. Remus Lupin le miraba en silencio desde las almohadas. 

–¿Quieres que te suba la espalda? 

El hombre asintió y él manipuló los controles, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y aún ajustó el borde de la frazada que abrigaba el cuerpo yaciente. No sabía cómo decirlo.

Remus movió lentamente una mano y la puso sobre la suya, le presionó los nudillos en gesto amigable. Los ojos verdes se alzaron, inseguros. 

–¿Harry?   
El chico tragó en seco.  
–Lucius viene para acá, dijo que llegaba en quince minutos.   
Remus no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.   
–No te reocupes por Sirius ahora –suplicó Harry, inseguro de cómo consolarle–, tardará hasta la tarde en regresar, te manda su amor.   
–Mientes mal –respondió el castaño sin abrir los ojos.   
–Si –admitió el chico. 

Estuvieron callados un rato, hasta que Harry tuvo que formular la pregunta que le quemaba las entrañas. 

–¿Se van a separar?  
Remus abrió los ojos y le sonrió con dificultad.   
–Si se separan, me voy a quedar contigo Remus. No puedes vivir solo con todas esas medicinas que tomas. Además, se que te dan miedo las tormentas. Yo estaré contigo, Remus, no importa lo que pase –repitió al borde de las lágrimas.   
El hombre le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.  
–Está con una mujer, ¿verdad? 

Harry asintió sin dejar de llorar, la vergüenza de Sirius se le antojaba propia. Pero Remus suspiró y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, sus facciones se relajaron. 

–No nos vamos a separar, Harry. Estoy acostumbrado a esos ataques. Volverá.  
Aquella actitud escandalizó aún más al muchacho, que se levantó y dio unos pasos para tratar de serenarse.   
–Pero... ¡Está con otra! –arguyó al fin.   
Remus volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban seguridad.   
–Tu lo has dicho, con _otra_.  
Harry dejo de hipar al tiempo que las ideas tomaban orden dentro de su cabeza. Su expresión se tornó ofendida.   
–Ustedes son una pareja. Él dijo en el juicio que te ama, que ya no mira a nadie más, dijo que sueña con vivir contigo hasta que sean viejitos. ¿Acaso mintieron? ¿Acaso solo fingen?   
Remus no dejó que su voz se alterara, a pesar de la vehemencia del joven.  
–¿Te parece que miento cada vez que lo beso, o cuando me toma de la mano al salir del mercado? Simplemente eres joven, hijo. Te falta mucho por aprender acerca de la convivencia. Sirius pasó la noche con una jovencita, lo sé, debe tener menos de veinticinco años, ojos azules o verde esmeralda, cabello castaño, cuerpo andrógino, y grito en francés al llegar al orgasmo.   
Harry volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, incrédulo.   
–¿Cómo lo sabes?   
–Es su fantasía. La realiza para evadirse, todos tenemos alguna ¿no?  
La mirada serena de Remus hizo atragantarse al joven. Si, él también tenía fantasías, algunas bastante... Sacudió la cabeza.   
–Creí que Sirius era...   
–¿Homosexual? –le interrumpió Remus. –No. Le cuesta darse por satisfecho con lo que puedo ofrecerle.   
Harry frunció el ceño.  
–Hablas como si no fueras suficiente para él.   
–Soy lo suficientemente hombre para Sirius –repuso Remus con voz calmada. –Pero no pretendo ser una mujer. 

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante esta declaración. No estaba seguro de que fuera justo que Remus soportara los celos de Sirius, a la vez que sus infidelidades ocasionales. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero unos toques suaves en la puerta le hicieron cambiar de idea. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius miro con odio a Tonks. La chica, cuyo cuerpo apenas cubierto con una camisa se encogía de frío, retrocedió asustada hacia la habitación. 

El hombre giró en redondo y trató de llenar sus ojos con el horizonte de Paris. El ruido del aguacero y la altura impedían que los ruidos típicos de la ciudad llegaran hasta el balcón y pensó que sería el lugar ideal para comenzar a reconciliarse con Remus. ¡Mierda! Jamás contó con Harry, malinterpretando la lluvia, ni con esa torpe mujercita gritando que el desayuno estaba listo. ¿Por qué se había acostado con ella? Bueno, tampoco era tan difícil entenderlo, especialmente recién duchada y con el cabello de color natural. 

–Lily... 

Como extrañaba ahora a su pelirroja, siempre tan lista. En alguna habitación como esa habían pasado muchas jornadas juntos, estudiando, discutiendo, amándose... Si. A Sirius jamás se le ocurrió sentir celos de James, muchísimo menos de Lily. ¿Qué había cambiado? Vaya pregunta idiota: ¡todo! Para empezar, la mitad de su hermosa familia estaba muerta y tenía un hijo. Un hijo cuya infancia se había perdido por culpa de Voldemort y su pandilla de ladrones. Ahora solo le quedaban Harry y Remus y nadie, nadie los apartaría de su lado. 

¿Nadie? 

Vamos, estaba solo con sus pensamientos, ese nadie tenía nombre, por lo menos en el caso de Remus. Ese nadie era su primo Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy, el vigésimos sexto Conde de Slytering, el esposo de Narcisa, el hermano de Rabastan, el padre de Draco, el dueño de Obscure Books. El muy cobarde lo había negado, pero se le caía la baba por Remus desde siempre y aprovecho sus años de cárcel para acercarse. ¡Maldito! 

Remus aseguraba que Lucius era su amigo, que había sido su apoyo en los momentos más descorazonadores de su prisión y que nunca, nunca, nunca se le había insinuado. Era para morirse de la risa. Su tierno Remus, tan ingenuo, tan confiado fuera del ambiente profesional. ¿Cómo no veía que Lucius era una maldita serpiente con paciencia casi infinita? Cada gesto, cada aparente sonrisa era una trampa tendida a sus pies. 

La tarde anterior, cuando los de seguridad le habían mostrado la recurrencia del número de Malfoy, corrió a confrontarlo, solo para oírlo hablar de Harry con el cerdo de Lucius. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando sobre su vida personal con él? ¡¿Como?! Y lo peor era que Remus se había negado a explicarse. 

¿Qué pasó después? 

No estaba seguro. Su ropa estaba hecha un asco al salir de la cocina, un montón de salsa y restos de comida en su pelo, en sus bolsillos. Tiró la muda al incinerador, se duchó y partió a Francia. No regresó a la cocina, no se preocupó por Remus. Tampoco contestó las llamadas. Solo se fue a trabajar y luego... luego se dio cuenta de que Tonks era castaña. 

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué manera de amar era la suya? 

Él sabía mejor que nadie las terribles secuelas que el accidente había dejado en Remus. Había jurado estar a su lado por siempre y protegerle. No solo porque era su culpa que intentaran matarlo... Maldito Rookwood, maldito su padre, malditas Narcisa y Bellatrix, maldito Lucius… 

¡No! Lucius le advirtió dónde lo había tirado Rookwood, Lucius prestó dinero para el hospital. Incluso, Lucius le había dejado a Remus el pequeño apartamento de Grimauld Place por diez años, sin cobrar alquiler. Y después decía que no estaba enamorado, si, ¡claro! Enamorado como un tonto, como un estúpido, enamorado como para –y las palabras surgieron lentamente en su cerebro– convertirse en amigo de esa persona y estar ahí para él, por siempre. 

Sacudió la cabeza, asustado de sus propias conclusiones.   
–Tú eres listo, cuando la sangre te fluye hacia la cabeza de arriba.   
Las palabras de Lily tenían un sabor agridulce en los labios. No, no era el recuerdo lo agridulce, sino sus lágrimas. 

Sirius se dobló sobre si mismo y lloró. Harry tenía razón, debía hallar una excusa mejor que una hoja de registros telefónicos para casi matar a su pareja. Debía aprender a ceder, aunque ya tuviera más de cuarenta años. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta, deseando fervientemente que no fuera ningún Weasley. 

Tenía la certeza de que a ninguno de ellos le haría gracia coincidir con Malfoy. Después de todo, eran como familia y sería engorroso explicar quiénes eran los Malfoy y por qué nunca antes se habían portado por la casa. 

Su primera impresión al abrir fue que, de alguna terrible manera, el tiempo había acelerado su curso. Ante él se encontraba su compañero de escuela Draco Malfoy. Pero el adolescente con quien se cruzaba a veces en los pasillos de Hogwarts era ahora un hombre fornido de cuarenta y tantos años, cabello cortado en capas por sobre las orejas, traje informal de color arena, fresco al tiempo que elegante, y zapatos de gamuza marrón. Este Draco adulto le miraba desde arriba –desde unos diez centímetros por encima de su cabeza– con una frialdad absoluta, mientras hacía girar en su mano izquierda un bastón de madera oscura cuyo puño representaba una serpiente. 

–Potter –su apellido sonaba como una enfermedad en la boca de ¿Malfoy?  
–¿Señor Malfoy? –su anonadado cerebro sugirió a duras penas la única respuesta lógica.   
–Diría que es un gusto conocer el hijo de los Merodeadores, pero no suelo mentir de forma tan descarada –comentó Lucius mientras le apartaba para pasar.  
El chico se mordió los labios ante la frase y reunió toda su sangre fría para responder con urbanidad.  
–Para mí si es un placer, señor.   
Lucius detuvo su marcha para mirarle de soslayo. Apenas hizo un gesto de sus muy expresivas cejas para que Harry comprendiera que no le creía.   
–No te esfuerces –recomendó Remus desde la cama. –A falta de Sirius, descargará en ti todo su mal humor. 

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y tomó una mano de Remus con afecto. Ese gesto no le gustó a Harry, quien estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero el aristócrata lo detuvo con una sola pregunta.  
–¿Celoso?  
El moreno tembló. ¡Había que tener cara!   
–Más quisieras, Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Detuvo con dificultad sus sollozos y se levantó. Dejó que el contaminado aire de Paris secara su rostro y se dio la oportunidad de pensar. Había algo que le molestaba… Con repentina rapidez, Sirius regresó al interior y comenzó a vestirse. 

–Acerca de lo de anoche… –comenzó a hablar Tonks insegura.   
El hombre levantó los ojos, asombrado de hallarla todavía ahí.   
–¿Anoche? –inquirió con expresión extrañada.   
Ella bajó los ojos y suspiró.   
–Olvídalo.

Terminó de atarse los zapatos y se plantó ante el espejo para lidiar la corbata. Construyó el nudo inseguro, Remus siempre estaba ahí para ese tipo de cosas. El reflejo de la joven a su lado le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué hacía aún ahí? 

–Hay unos cables, tal vez quieras verlos antes de que salgamos para…  
–Regreso a Londres –le interrumpió. 

Ella tuvo la decencia de no decir nada incoherente, solo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Sirius le dedicó una mirada despectiva desde el espejo. Nimphadora Tonks nunca podría ser una agente de campo. 

–Le encargué el helicóptero a Dupon –arguyó débilmente.   
Sirius se apartó del espejo con un bufido (la maldita corbata no colaboraba), y se puso a recoger sus cosas por la habitación.  
–Ve tú sola, lo dedujiste todo ¿no? Solo me llamaron para cumplir el pacto de colaboración –se metió bajo la cama y sacó el maletín.   
–Si, pero…   
Sirius se acercó a la mesita donde ella dejara la carpeta de cables y observó rápidamente los encabezamientos.   
–Es tu operación. Abajo firmaré el documento donde certifico que me parece todo muy bien y que no te vas de picnic a Aquitania. 

Sirius se detuvo en una de las notas e ignoró el ofendido gruñido de la francesita. Arrugó el ceño. ¿A las 23:14? Una salvaje mezcla de alegría y miedo se adueñó de sus sentidos, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible. Pasó sobre dos o tres cables más antes de levantar la vista. Fingió asombro al verla aún ante él. 

–¿No enseñan autonomía en tu curso? Baja y tenme la documentación lista –hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si espantara un sirviente.   
Tonks le miró con ojos vidriosos y él sintió algo cercano a la vergüenza, pero se contuvo.   
–¿Qué esperas? –demandó con voz helada.  
–Es usted aún más insufrible de lo que dicen –le acusó ella. –Pero déjeme decirle que ya no es tan bueno en la cama, digo, si alguna vez lo fue.   
Sirius a duras penas contuvo la carcajada, todo sentimiento de solidaridad hacia la joven desapareció. ¡Que persistencia!  
–Tendré en cuenta el comentario. Ahora has algo útil con tu trasero y baja a decirle a Dupon que regreso a casa, anda –soltó la última palabra con deliberada dureza– niña. 

Ella no resistió más, salió corriendo. El hombre supuso que no tomaría el elevador, sino que trataría de recuperar la compostura en las escaleras. ¡Perfecto! Sacó el celular y envió un corto mensaje. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se apartó de la pared al sentir el persistente sonido del teléfono. Extrajo el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y descubrió con alegría que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de Sirius. Se acercó a la cama, feliz de poder interrumpir la conversación de susurros entre Remus y Lucius.

–Permiso –dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento y tendió el teléfono a su padre con una gran sonrisa, sin inmutarse ante la helada mirada de su ¿primo tercero por parte de padre?

Remus tomó el celular con alegría, tal vez Sirius le había escrito alguna tontería sentimental para disculparse de modo oblicuo. No estaba seguro de si esto le alegraría o no, en general, Sirius no era bueno con las disculpas, menos por escrito. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la pantalla y su rostro tomó una tonalidad grisácea. 

–Mierda.   
–No parece que te vayas a reconciliar pronto –ironizó Lucius.   
Remus no se detuvo a reclamarle, apartó las mantas con celeridad.   
–Harry, mi ropa.   
–¿Qué? ¡Papá, la doctora viene en veinte minutos!  
–Y no me quedaré a esperarle –repuso en lo que comenzaba a sacarse la bata del hospital por sobre su cabeza. –Trae mi ropa. ¡Ahora!

El chico fue al armario donde la enfermera había puesto la ropa la noche anterior, tras un alto imprescindible en la lavandería. Desde allí escuchó la voz de Lucius. 

–¿Qué pasa?   
–No tengo tiempo para explicaciones –la voz de su padre sonaba agitada–, ¿tus hombres están abajo?  
–Sabes que no salgo sin guardia.   
–Bien, necesito desaparecer junto a Harry por veinticuatro horas. 

Malfoy y Harry contuvieron el aliento. El chico regresó con la ropa casi corriendo, sus ojos oscuros por el miedo. Remus le acarició el pelo y respondió a su callada pregunta.

–No temas, tu papá va a resolverlo –pareció recordar algo y volteó hacia su amigo. –Deberías avisar a Severus.   
Lucius buscó su propio teléfono y fue a componer un mensaje, pero se detuvo y miró dubitativo a Remus.   
–¿Tienen algo previsto?  
El otro sacudió la cabeza.   
–Por supuesto, es que estas medicinas me tienen… escribe: “El hecho de que estés preocupado porque el pollo cruza la carretera revela tu inseguridad sexual. Sigmund Freud”.

Harry no pudo contener la risa. ¿Eso era un mensaje de emergencia entre espías? Hasta Lucius dejó sus labios curvarse en lo que tecleaba el aviso. 

En lo que Lupin terminaba de vestirse, los otros dos recogieron las pocas pertenencias que había en la habitación. Tardaron unos diez minutos más en salir del ala de las habitaciones privadas y mezclarse con los muchos visitantes de esa mañana de domingo. 

Ya a bordo del Rolls Roice de los Malfoy, Remus calló en una somnolencia pesada, debido al esfuerzo. Harry tomó su mano y la beso. 

–Estaremos bien –le aseguró Lucius. 

Harry asintió, inseguro. Deseaba mucho ver a Sirius.


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cielo se volvió negro y alto de golpe, como suele ocurrir en primavera. Desde su puesto, James tuvo la impresión de que las estrellas surgían tras la cabeza de Sirius. Le pareció un excelente augurio.   
> Las antorchas se encendieron y la ceremonia dio inicio.

_Permíteme que ahora  
te diga, sin ofensa,   
que le he jurado a un hombre   
fidelidad eterna.  
“Una mujer fiel”, Tchan Tsi_

**Mayfair, Londres, marzo de 1984**

–¿Remus?  
–¿Si?  
–¿Crees que entenderá?

Remus dejó de acariciar la pancita de Lily para mirar su rostro. El dormitorio estaba en penumbras, y la cara de su esposa era apenas un óvalo rodeado de un halo oscuro, en sus mejillas y frente bailaban las sombras que proyectaba el fresno que estaba junto a la puerta principal. 

–¿Qué tiene que entender, exactamente?  
Ella chasqueó los labios, molesta.  
–Tu sabes... Tu, yo, Siri, Jaimi, lo nuestro.  
–Lo nuestro...

Remus se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de responder. No solo porque Lily estaba muy susceptible con el embarazo, sino porque sabía que esa pregunta era anterior al bebé, ella deseaba que alguna gente entendiera, que su familia entendiera.

–Entenderá que nos queremos, Lily, y que él o ella, y los hermanitos que lleguen después, serán queridos, aceptados y protegidos. ¿Qué más tiene que entender?   
–Si, pero...   
Ella se detuvo, Remus se movió con cuidado, tomó su mano y le besó la palma.   
–¿Pero? 

Lily suspiró. Después de todo, pensó, Remus era el más reflexivo de los cuatro. Su llegada a la vida de Sirius, y a la de Los Merodeadores, había cimentado definitivamente la hermosa relación que mantenían. Remus era serio, y ayudaba a equilibrar los temperamentos bromistas e irascibles de la otra mitad de la familia. 

–Tengo miedo de lo que le pase fuera de nuestra vista, los niños son tan crueles Rem...   
–¿Los Weasley? Vamos, Lily, no me imagino a Arthur y Molly diciendo "No puedes jugar con ese lindo vecino porque tiene dos papás, y un tío cojo". Por supuesto, crecerá, y en la escuela no todos serán sus amigos, pero ¿qué niño no recibe burlas en la escuela? Nosotros debemos ocuparnos de que, para cuando tenga edad suficiente para comprender por qué su familia es distinta, no se avergüence de ello.   
–Y también pienso... ¿No estamos actuando como si esto fuera una vergüenza? 

Remus arrugó la frente, eso no era mera psicosis. 

Tres meses antes, cuando Lily anunciara su embarazo, un frenesí legal se apoderó de Sirius y James. El argumento era que deseaban lo mejor para el bebé, pero él –y, por lo visto Lily– no estaba seguro de que el obligarla a cambiar su apellido por Potter e inventarse un matrimonio, literalmente toda una cobertura con vistas a la llegada del bebé, fuera lo mejor a largo plazo. 

–Ellos... 

Lily se detuvo, pero Remus no la apuró, sabía que le costaba decirlo porque una duda mal manejada podía significar la muerte en su negocio. Sin embargo, ella había esperado a que se quedaran solos para confesarle sus temores. Remus se sintió menos hombre, casi una hermana de esta pelirroja maravillosa. "¿No lo somos?" Los cuatro eran hermanos, sí. Pero, como en todas las familias, las personas similares acaban acercándose. Lily y él eran la mitad "femenina" de Los Merodeadores. "¿Por qué me revuelco en mi miseria justo ahora? Ella trata de abrirme su corazón."

–Yo pensé que Siri y Jaimi se iban a alegrar con el bebé, pero apenas se ríen. Están todo el día discutiendo de costos, dietas, matrículas, fondos para la universidad... Están tan asustados, Remus. Y yo... yo no entiendo por qué. Es nuestro, de los cuatro –Remus fue a abrir la boca, pero ella lo hizo callar de un manotazo. –¡No me vengas con eso de nuevo! Tú también pusiste amor, así que eres tan padre como ese par de sementales. De hecho, pasas más tiempo conmigo que ellos dos juntos. Tú crees que... ¿que fue un mal momento? ¿Que no debí...?  
–Ni de broma digas eso, Lily. Ni de broma, ¿oíste? Terminar tu embarazo no era una opción y si ese par de idiotas llega siquiera a insinuarlo, me divorcio y te llevo conmigo.   
Remus la besó con fuerza, los labios de ella eran gruesos, cálidos. Le acarició la mejilla con lentitud y volvió a hablar con tono reposado.   
–Claro que tienen miedo, mi amor, pero es que no saben cómo ser padres. Ya conoces a la familia de Sirius, pura escoria envuelta en seda. El único que sirve es Lucius, y no lo dejan ni acercarse a su propio hijo. En cuanto a James, los Potter son buena gente, pero siempre de viaje. Además, es cierto que no tenemos mucho respaldo económico, vivimos de nuestros salarios.  
–¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Nuestros padres vivían de sus salarios.   
–Si. Pero James y Sirius no imaginan la infancia sin lujos, ellos quieren ser capaces de darle a nuestros hijos todo lo que les dieron sus padres, a la vez del cariño. Quieren probar que son verdaderos "padres de familia".   
Ella soltó una risita burlona.  
–Solo falta que empiecen a fumar en pipa.  
–Ummm...–el tono de él cambió. –Pipas angulares, gruesas, ¿te imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer con ellas?  
–Remus John Black Evans Lupin Potter, ¿qué estás insinuando?   
–Nada, nada –las manos de él ya bajaban a jugar con sus oscuros pezones. –Pensaba en el calorcito de la pipa, en su mango húmedo, donde los labios se posan una y otra vez...

Remus se movió despacio a lo largo del pecho y el vientre levemente curvado de Lily. Sus manos atraparon las caderas ya anchas y le impidieron apartarse. Ella gimió cuando la boca se pegó a su sexo, rojizo y húmedo. 

–Re... mus.  
–¿Si?  
–Re... mus... por Dios... oh ¡Remus! 

El siguió jugando con su lengua un poco más, dando tiempo a que su propia erección creciera. Cuando notó que ella estaba al borde del orgasmo se detuvo y buscó sus ojos. Lily era incapaz de articular palabras a estas alturas, apenas asintió y se giró, él puso un pequeño cojín bajo sus caderas y la penetró con fuerza desde atrás. 

Lily gritó de placer. Remus tuvo que morderse los labios para no acabar en ese mismo instante. Empezó a moverse despacio, tratando de alargarlo. ¿Por qué siempre duraba tan poco? Se inclinó y besó la nuca de su esposa. 

–Lo siento... 

Ella soltó un gruñido de asentimiento. El la ayudaría a terminar con las manos, como muchas otras veces. Aún en medio de su excitación, Lily estaba consciente de que Remus no era el más resistente de sus esposos, pero si el más considerado. 

Entonces, una mano se deslizó entre las nalgas de Remus. Por instinto, el joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y recibió con ansias los labios de James. 

–Esto no se acaba... –advirtió Sirius con voz cantarina mientras penetraba con un dedo. 

Remus dejó que James lo apartara suavemente de Lily, giró para abrazar y besar a Sirius. Su esposo le enterró un segundo dedo y él gimió. 

–Siri...   
–Remsie... 

El hombre lo dejó caer en la cama y separó más sus piernas, un tercer dedo y abundante crema lubricante casi lo cegaron. 

–No puedo...  
–Ssss –Sirius lo calló con un beso. –Míralos.

A su lado, Lily también estaba sobre su espalda. James le había puesto una almohada para elevar sus caderas y terminaba de dilatarle la entrada trasera con ayuda de sus jugos vaginales. Era una visión demasiado excitante y Remus se derramó con un estertor. James lo miró burlón. 

–Remi, Remi, te pone a mil esta pelirroja.   
–Y a mí también –admitió Sirius, que lamía con cuidado el semen translúcido de Remus–, pero esta noche tengo ganas de un francesito virginal. 

Remus se sintió enrojecer. "Virginal", así lo llamaba porque con él había sido su primera vez. Parecía tan lejana aquella mañana de 1978. "¿Cómo pudiste llegar virgen a los veinte?", "Esperaba por ti", fue su respuesta. El recuerdo de la manta de piel de ardilla junto a la chimenea trajo de vuelta la excitación. 

James y Sirius penetraron simultáneamente a sus parejas. Los gritos de placentero dolor se mezclaron. Luego todo fue gemidos, el rítmico sonido de las caderas que chocaban... Sirius pellizcó uno de los pezones de James... James se inclinó para besar los labios de Remus... Remus y Lily se masturbaron mutuamente... 

Remus sintió que una bola de luz blanca le golpeaba el cráneo, alzó el torso y manoteó, tratado de respirar. Calló sin fuerzas en la cama. Apenas registró que el cuerpo de Sirius se agitaba entre sus piernas y, de un empellón más, le empapaba las entrañas. Lily gritó algo que no alcanzó a entender. James –reconocería esos labios gruesos y fríos en cualquier lugar– le besó en el pecho con dulzura. Su esposo empezaba a retirarse con cuidado, el semen le escurría ahora por entre las piernas, pero eso no era importante. A ciegas, buscó el cuerpo ancho y caliente de Lily. Pasó un brazo por sobre su barriguita y se dejó arropar por Sirius. 

–Feliz aniversario –susurró James en su oído.   
–Y prometemos ser más cariñosos –dijo Sirius con una mano sobre la estrecha cadera de Remus.   
–Más les vale –Remus besó la frente de Lily, ya dormida. –¡Hombres!

Estaba tan cansado... 

**Círculo de Piedra de Hurlers, Cornualles, 17 de marzo de 1981**

Dorcas había dibujado un triángulo isósceles en la tierra, los vórtices y el centro de la base eran hoyuelos de apenas diez centímetros, pero visibles bajo la luz agonizante del atardecer. Ellos estaban parados en los límites del círculo de piedra, James en el extremo oeste, Sirius en el este, Remus en el norte y Lily en el sur. Los cuatro esperaban, con sus ofrendas entre las manos trémulas, a que el sol acabara de ocultarse. 

El cielo se volvió negro y alto de golpe, como suele ocurrir en primavera. Desde su puesto, James tuvo la impresión de que las estrellas surgían tras la cabeza de Sirius. Le pareció un excelente augurio. 

Las antorchas se encendieron y la ceremonia dio inicio: 

Primero entró al área iluminada la oficiante, cuando estuvo en el centro del círculo, alzó una mano y, tal como habían ensayado, los contrayentes avanzaron en dirección a los puestos señalados en las líneas del triángulo ceremonial. Lily fue la primera en alcanzar su sitio, en el centro de la base. Depositó con sumo cuidado la pesada copa de madera barnizada en el suelo, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y dedicó unos instantes a acomodar el ruedo de su ancha túnica. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Remus le sonreía. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida –en verdad estaba nerviosa– y bajó los párpados. 

Dorcas giró su rostro en dirección a James.

–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?  
Él separó las manos y descubrió su ofrenda. El pebetero lanzó una tímida luz azulosa que deformó sus rasgos. Caminó despacio en busca de Lily, receloso de que el viento apagara de llama, y dejó la lámpara junto a la copa, a la vez que recitaba la primera parte de su voto.   
–Doy fuego al agua, sólo lo recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

Cuando James estuvo de regreso en su extremo, Dorcas miró a Remus.   
–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?  
Remus se dirigió a Lily con pasos cortos y suaves, se agachó y, con reposados movimientos circulares, derramó una ampolla de sangre frente a ella a la vez que anunciaba.   
–Doy sangre al agua, sólo la recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

Dorcas enfrentó entonces a Sirius.   
–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?  
Sirius clavó sus ojos en las otras ofrendas y se obligó a caminar, a no temblar, a no dejar quebrar su voz mientras alineaba cuatro piedras de sal en el lado opuesto a la lámparita.  
–Doy sal al agua, sólo la recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

–¿Quién eres tú?   
–Soy el agua –afirmó Lily y tomó con fuerza la lámpara para sumergirla en su cáliz–, apago el fuego –recogió, con cuidado de no manchar su túnica, la tierra húmeda y pegajosa frente a ella para verterla al vaso–, limpio la sangre, –trituró entre sus palmas las piedras de sal y dejó caer el polvillo en la copa–, disuelvo la sal.

–La palabra es sentencia y nos ata, la palabra es voto, y nos libera, la palabra es empeño, y nos sostiene –enunció Dorcas en lo que se acercaba a Lily y levantaba la copa del suelo. 

Luego se dirigió hacia James y le tendió la bebida. El apuró un trago y, tras mantenerlo por un instante en su boca, logró tragar. Dorcas anunció el Primer Deber en lo que alzaba la copa por sobre su cabeza: 

–Porque el fuego significa guía. Quien te lo de, será tu luz en la oscuridad del mundo y sus caminos estarán unidos.   
–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro los cuatro. 

La oficiante se dirigió a Remus, quien bebió su trago sin dudar. Ella anunció el Segundo Deber con la copa alzada:

–Porque la sangre significa vida. Quien te la de, entrega su cuerpo antes que el tuyo al dolor y la muerte.   
–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron los cuatro.

Dorcas llegó a donde Sirius y le tendió la copa, el joven tomó su porción. Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron, como pidiendo ayuda, pero finalmente pudo pasar la pócima sin hacer un sonido. El Tercer Deber fue anunciado sin contratiempos. 

–Porque la sal significa alimento. Quien te la de, ya no tendrá carne, pan ni vino sólo para si, sino para ustedes.   
–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro. 

Dorcas completó el ciclo y le dio la copa a Lily, los tres hombres comenzaron a acercarse en lo que la joven recibía su amargo bautizo. La oficiante no recuperó la copa, sino que se apartó para que James, Remus y Sirius pudieran rodear a la pelirroja. Cuando el Anillo de la Vida estuvo listo anuncio el Cuarto Deber. 

–Porque el agua es la fuente eterna. Fuego, sangre y sal se unen en su oscuridad insondable. A ella se deben.   
–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro los cuatro.  
–¿Dónde está el agua? –preguntó ella entonces.  
–En ella nos encontramos –dijo James y besó a Lily en los labios.  
–Nada puede detenerla –dijo Remus y la besó también.  
–De ella nace la vida –completó Sirius y le dio un tercer beso.  
–Así somos inmortales –anuncio Lily con voz jubilosa y esparció el resto de la mezcla por sobre sus cabezas.  
–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron. 

Remus liberó sus manos y sacó la ampolleta con restos de sangre. James y Sirius entrelazaron sus dedos con Lily para rodearlo y dibujar el Anillo del Dolor.   
–¿Dónde está la sangre? –preguntó Dorcas.   
–En cada uno de nosotros –dijo James, y besó a Remus en los labios.  
–Cada gota es sagrada –dijo Lily y le besó también.  
–Nos mantiene unidos –completó Sirius y le dio un tercer beso.  
Remus mojó su índice en los restos de rojo líquido y trazó una línea horizontal en la frente de James, Lily, Sirius y él mismo.  
–Así somos uno solo –concluyó.  
–¿Es vuestra palabra? –insistió Dorcas.  
–Para siempre.

**Hospital de la Escuela Nacional de Medicina de Gales, Cardiff, 1 de mayo de 1979**

Lily masticó con cuidado su emparedado y se forzó a tragar. "Espero que la comida de los enfermos sea mejor que la de la cafetería." Levantó los ojos: Sirius caminaba hacia la pared norte de la sala, su paso mecánico y equilibrado era totalmente ajeno. Esa era la vuelta número ¿cien? de esa mañana, no lo sabía. 

–Deberías comer –le dijo cuando pasaba por delante de su asiento, mostró el paquete de papel de aluminio. –Traje para ti.   
Sirius detuvo su marcha, pestañeó varias veces con el rostro vuelto hacia su amante pelirroja. Sus ojos azul claro no se animaron.  
–No tengo hambre –respondió tras casi diez segundos de meditación.  
–No puedes vivir de café, Siri. 

Pero él ya no la oía. James estaba en la puerta, sudoroso, con manchas rojizas en las mejillas y el cuello. Ambos corrieron a su encuentro. 

–¿Y?   
–Es imposible localizarlos –informó y sacudió la cabeza. –Están en algún sitio de la planicie. Dice el abogado que, sin hablar por teléfono con mis padres, no me deja mover una libra del banco.   
James se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y mordisqueó sin ganas el sándwich de Lily.  
–Pero la embajada... –comenzó a decir la pelirroja.   
–Telefoneé al embajador en Pekín, casi me quedo sin voz, porque la comunicación era infame. Me repitió lo que dijeron los de la Embajada China en Londres: a donde fueron no hay electricidad, menos aún teléfono. Si se arriesgara a pedir enlace, que no lo hará, tardarían semanas en dar con ellos. 

Sirius se sentó al lado de James y pasó los dedos por entre sus largos y desordenados cabellos. Inspiró profundamente. 

–¿Cuánto nos darán por la moto?   
–Ya hablamos de eso –le increpó la mujer. –¡No puedes vender a Blade! Es...   
–Es una moto Lily, un objeto. Si alguien cree que ese pedazo de acero con caucho vale más que Remus lo...   
–No se trata de eso Sirius –James puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amante para calmarlo. –¿Cuánto te darán por Blade? 8, 10 mil libras. Con eso podremos pagar la operación, pero aún tenemos por delante semanas de internamiento y no sabemos cuánto tardará en recuperarse, ni qué tipo de rehabilitación necesita.   
–Igual la vendo. También tengo algunas joyas, y el reloj...   
Lily se puso de rodillas ante Sirius y le sacudió los hombros.   
–Siri, escúchame. Todas esas cosas no van a darnos más de 50 mil libras. No es suficiente.   
–¡¿Entonces qué voy a hacer?! –estalló Sirius. –¿Dejarle abandonado aquí, convertido en un vegetal?   
Ella le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió con miedo.   
–Yo pensé... abuela me dejó una granja en Escocia, buena tierra. Podemos hipotecarla...   
–¿Y con qué pagará la hipoteca?

Los tres miraron hacia la entrada. Un hombre de ojos grises y cabellos rubios, casi blancos, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba entre sus manos un bastón de madera con puño de plata. 

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.   
–Malfoy –estuvo junto al recién llegado casi de un salto. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te bastó con lo del cumpleaños de Narcisa?  
El rubio sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron impasibles.  
–¿Narcisa? Ah, si. Tú prima, mi prometida, la futura Condesa de Slytherin. No deja de hablar de ti, ¿sabes? Y yo que creí que nada podía conmoverla –hizo oscilar su bastón. –Bueno, dicen que para eso es el noviazgo, aunque no estoy seguro de agradecerte por lo que aprendí en esa fiesta. No me ha contestado, señorita Evans.   
Lily dio un violento taconazo y se mordió el labio inferior.   
–Eso supuse. Es increíble cuánta gente se mete en deudas sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo amortizarlas. En fin, disculpe mi indiscreción, señorita Evans. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de los economistas, contadores, auditores, tasadores, subastadores y prestamistas, si las personas no hipotecaran sus pocas pertenencias?  
–Ya corta Malfoy. Toxicología es en la planta de abajo, ve allí para que te extraigan el veneno.   
–No vine a librarme de la saliva de tu prima, Black. Busco a los Lupin.   
Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad.   
–Ellos... –James no sabía cómo decirlo. –Salieron.  
Lucius pestañeó, algo parecido al asombro brilló en sus claras pupilas.  
–Creí que lo estaban operando.  
–Llevan tres horas en el salón –admitió Lily.   
–Y que es una intervención bastante delicada.  
–¿Cómo lo sabes? –exigió Sirius asustado de que esa información llegara a sus padres.   
–Tengo mis fuentes –repuso Lucius. –¿Dónde están los padres de Remus? –volvió a preguntar con los dientes apretados.   
–¡Fueron a la marcha por el 1 de Mayo! –informó Sirius con rabia. –Les importa un comino que Remus esté entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Satisfecho? Y puedes decirle al señor Duque de Griffindor que ellos creen que merece todo lo ocurrido. Estoy seguro de que votará por el Partido Comunista de tanta alegría. Ahora, lárgate. 

Pero, en lugar de irse, Lucius pasó por entre ellos y tomó asiento en una de las butacas de la sala. Muy despacio, masajeó sus sienes y cuello. Levantó el rostro tras casi un minuto. 

–¿Cuánto deben?   
–¡¿Pretendes comprarme?! –Sirius se lanzó contra él, pero Lucius le clavó la punta de su bastón en el vientre y el moreno calló al suelo entre quejidos.  
–No eres mi tipo, Black. Tengo una incurable debilidad por los pechos femeninos. Potter, ¿cuánto deben?   
–¿Para que quieres saberlo? –demandó James en lo que ayudaba a Sirius a sentarse.   
Lucius sacó de un bolsillo interior su talonario de cheques y lo agitó.  
–Para hacer lo que todos los Malfoy, por supuesto.  
–¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? –preguntó Lily antes de que Sirius soltara otro sarcasmo.   
–Discreción.   
–¿Solo eso?  
–¿Y qué esperabas, Potter? ¿Que confesara que amo a la señorita Evans y no soporto que se vuelva enfermera de un semivegetal?   
–Pero...   
–La operación de hoy cuesta 9 mil libras –intervino Lily antes de que alguno de los chicos lo estropeara. –Además, debemos tres días de internamiento y uno del hotel donde paramos.  
–¿Y a partir de hoy?   
Lily arrugó la frente, contó con los dedos y resopló. No sabía cuánto pedir.  
–En realidad no lo sabemos –admitió James, ya convencido de que la cosa iba en serio. –En el mejor de los casos, serán tres meses para que suelden sus brazos y piernas, luego comienza la rehabilitación. Tampoco se descartan otras operaciones.   
–¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí en Gales todo ese tiempo?   
–Pues...   
–¡Lo sabía! Actúan como adolescentes. Hay que moverlo a Londres, allí ustedes podrán seguir estudiado en lo que él se recupera. Mientras tanto –Lucius rellenó un cheque y lo extendió–, espero que esto sea suficiente.   
Lily y Sirius miraron por sobre el hombro de James.  
–Pero... –balbuceó Sirius.   
–Me voy –le interrumpió el rubio–, mi masaje debió terminar hace quince minutos.   
–¡Espera! –Sirius atrapó su codo casi por instinto. –¿Por qué lo haces?   
Lucius no se volvió a mirarlo, apenas usó el bastón para golpear suavemente los nudillos de su primo.   
–Me molesta que la gente muera por amor, va contra mis principios.


	4. Los sobrevivientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo una serie de eventos casuales –una reunión inesperada en el buffet de Remus, la fiebre de Lily y Harry, el retroceso en uno de los experimentos que monitoreaba Severus, la pelea en el bar donde Sirius mataba el tiempo, el retraso del tren que traía a Albus y Aberforth– impidieron que todos llegaran. Pero fueron suficientes para que la trampa se cerrara y el chivo expiatorio quedara incriminado.

_“La naturaleza del hombre siempre se desvela,  
aunque crea ocultarla.”  
Zuhayr Ibn Abi Sulma (530-627 d.C.)_

**Remus**

Remus despertó con la frente empapada de sudor. Por un momento no reconoció su entorno, pero el empapelado de suaves tonos verdes y flores de lis le dio la clave. 

–Malfoy Manor… 

De un manotazo, Remus apartó las mantas y se dirigió al baño. Por el camino observó su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era demasiado temprano para tomarse un antidepresivo. Pero la rutina de orinar, ducharse y afeitarse no le trajo calma. 

Regresó a la recámara con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se sentó en una cómoda butaca frente al ventanal. 

–Lily… –se acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos con la mirada perdida en el amplio parque que rodeaba la casa. 

Hacía años que no soñaba con ellos dos. Bueno, tampoco se trataba de un sueño, sino de un recuerdo, el recuerdo de la noche en que supo, sin lugar a dudas, que tendrían un varón. 

–Y la noche en que nos traicionaron. 

Claro, eso lo sabría cinco años después, cuando localizara a Peter en un arrabal de Buenos Aires y le sacara la verdad con la “ayuda” de Mundungus Fletcher y sus inyecciones mágicas. Pero, para los Merodeadores, marzo de 1984 había sido un mes íntimo, que consumieron en elegir los motivos y colores de la habitación del bebé, comprar libros de cuentos para niños y enfermedades de niños, discutir nombres (¡tantos!) y pelearse, porque la dieta de embarazada que todos abrazaron en gesto de solidaridad con Lily les quitó la cafeína, la marihuana y el alcohol, dejándoles indefensos ante la crueldad del mundo y el agotamiento diario. 

–Mientras Peter decidía que sus amigos valían menos que un par de jarras funerarias. 

De nuevo exageraba: Voldemort le ofreció a su ex–amigo bastante más que un par de jarras funerarias etruscas. En el salón de té de la Mansión de los Riddle, el gran zar del tráfico de antigüedades ofreció cincuenta millones de libras por los nombres de los miembros de la Fénix, sus ubicaciones, fuerzas y debilidades. Fue así como tomó cuerpo el plan de exterminar a todos los infiltrados, observadores y contactos en una noche, al atraerlos a una reunión en el Caldero Chorreante. 

Solo una serie de eventos casuales –una reunión inesperada en el buffet de Remus, la fiebre de Lily y Harry, el retroceso en uno de los experimentos que monitoreaba Severus, la pelea en el bar donde Sirius mataba el tiempo, el retraso del tren que traía a Albus y Aberforth– impidieron que todos llegaran. Pero fueron suficientes para que la trampa se cerrara y el chivo expiatorio quedara incriminado.

–Sirius. 

Ataques como los del sábado anterior era parte de la personalidad de su pareja, y de ello se valieron los fiscales para acusarlo del asesinato de James, Lily y el resto de los compañeros. El era instable y amoral, alegaron –y al decir “amoral” se referían a homosexual e infiel, por supuesto. De modo que no era sorprendente esa orgía de sangre que cegara la vida de doce personas, algunas sin relación directa con el ejecutor, elemento que, lejos de despertar dudas en el jurado, pareció demostrar que era un loco, un maniático al que debían encerrar sin tardanza. 

–Y ahora tenemos otro topo…

Incómodo por la idea de que Voldemort se acercara de nuevo, Remus miró a un lado y otro de la estancia, como si el mafioso estuviera agazapado en un rincón. Era ridículo, por supuesto. El Conde de Slytherin nunca dejaría que entraran en la casa, menos ahora que Draco había regresado. Por eso pidió ayuda a Lucius en cuanto recibió el aviso, aunque fuera su relación con el rubio lo que llevara a una cama de hospital. Nada de eso importaba con tal de proteger a su niño. 

Su niño… 

Veinte años atrás, Rookwood había –literalmente– cortado sus esperanzas de engendrar. Durante el embarazo, Lily se esforzó por negar la pequeña y terrible diferencia, pero el vientre, suave y cálido, parecía gritarle cada día que él no podría provocar semejante maravilla. Tal vez por eso se acercó más a la pelirroja. Se esforzó en amarla porque se sentía traidor, porque no podía matar la envidia. 

Remus sintió que el estómago se le encogía ante el recuerdo. ¡Por Odin! Cuánto había deseado que Harry le llamara padre, sí, pero también reconocer sus rasgos. En 1996, cuando les dieron los papeles de adopción, casi llora en la corte, y no de felicidad, sino de vergüenza. ¡No estaba bien robar al bebé de sus hermanos! Se lo había dicho a Sirius esa noche. Pero los razonamientos de su pareja eran contundentes: ellos eran los que quedaban: la mitad de los que juraran amor, fidelidad y protección en Hurlers, y tenían que protegerle por todos los medios posibles. Harry era hijo de los cuatro, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de ser los sobrevivientes. 

Sobrevivientes. 

Poder nombrar la condición no mejoró el ánimo de Remus, en especial porque Sirius estaba allá fuera, cazando al topo con sus propias manos, arriesgándose. 

Con un suspiro, el hombre decidió dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría fuera de los verdes jardines de la mansión y buscar algo de ropa para poder llegar hasta el jardín. Un desayuno tardío y una charla ligera con su hijo sobre las maravillas de faltar a la escuela. 

Si, era un buen plan. 

**Sirius**

La puerta del cuartucho saltó y calló unos dos metros más allá, empujando una mesa con un viejo florero. El ruido despertó a Mundungus, que pestañeó desorientado. 

–¿Qué diablos…?  
No pudo terminar la pregunta, una mano de hierro le agarró el cuello y lo sacó a rastras de la cama.   
–Tenemos que hablar. 

Sirius lo arrastró al baño, abrió la llave de agua fría de la bañadera y obligó a Mundungus a poner la cabeza bajo el chorro. La suave placidez del colocón fue sustituida por una resaca de mil demonios y, peor, por la lucidez. 

¿Qué hacía Sirius Black libre y en su casa? 

–¿Cuánto te pagaron?   
–No se de qué hablas.  
–¿No?

Sirius sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable de ver. Mundungus pensó que odiaba las sonrisas de los Black. En especial porque seguían sonriendo cuando te golpeaban debajo de las costillas y en los testículos con una rodilla.

–Creo que debo ser más explícito. ¿Cuánto te pagaron por falsificar el reporte sobre Cristal Edgcombe?  
–Sirius, esto es un terrible malentendido. Estoy seguro de que…   
Ahora su nariz sangraba, ¡mierda! Si salía de esta, mataría personalmente a la idiota de Cristal.  
–¿Sabes por qué no pregunto quién? Porque se que fue Bella.   
–No se de qué hablas.

Sirius apretó un poco más la tenaza en su cuello y lo obligó a alzarse, luego sumergió su cabeza en la bañera casi llena. Los brazos de Mundungus se agitaron, pero el otro hombre no se inmutó por el agua que salpicaba. Los años de adicción a sus propios productos habían convertido al, alguna vez talentoso químico, en un despojo humano de escasas fuerzas físicas. 

Tiró de él y tuvo la delicadeza de secarle el rostro antes de reanudar su interrogatorio.   
–¿Cuánto te pagaron?   
–¡Nadie me pagó nada! –gritó Mundungus ya histérico. –Yo hago mi trabajo y trato de proteger a los míos. Si esa rubia idiota logró seducirte y quieres una disculpa…  
–¿Con que es eso? –le interrumpió Sirius. –¿Descubrieron lo tuyo con la Goldstein? ¿Qué usaron? El viejo truco de las fotos en la mesa del marido no funcionaría con Lewis.  
–No Sirius, te lo juro. Alicia no tiene nada que ver…   
–¿Anthony? –hubo un brillo salvaje en las pupilas verde agua de Mundungus, que se apartaron del rostro de su torturador. –¿Te dijeron que el blanco sería el niño? –insistió Sirius.   
–No se de qué hablas –repitió con voz rota.

Sirius sintió pena. Pobre Mundungus, atrapado por no poder decirle a nadie que se acostaba con Alicia Goldstein. Sin dejar de mirarlo, abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó a que la temperatura de la bañadera fuera agradable. Metió a Mundungus y alcanzó una de las tantas jeringas que hacían guardia alrededor, sacó de su chaqueta una ampolla de morfina STV, de las que el laboratorio le suministraba regularmente. Fletcher lo miró con tristeza. 

–¿Eso es todo?

Sirius no contestó, solo preparó la extravagante dosis y se la tendió. Mundungus no intentó revelarse, se inyectó el mismo y, para dar mayor verosimilitud a la historia del exceso de sedantes, dejó la jeringa flotando en el agua tibia. 

–Ha sido un gran desperdicio, mi vida. Lo único bonito es Anthony. Es un buen muchacho ¿sabes? Merece… –la morfina empezaba a hacerle efecto. –No me molesta dormirme… “un día los marineros se acuestan con el mar, no vuelvan nunca más…”

Sirius no se quedó a oír la patética letanía de Mundungus Fletcher.

**Severus**

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca, Severus vio a Remus y Harry charlar en el jardín. Parecían padre e hijo. “O madre e hijo”, bromeó para si en lo que regresaba a su butaca favorita en el rincón más oscuro y fresco de la habitación. Después de todo, la manera de ser de Remus nunca había sido extremadamente masculina, ni siquiera antes de que Rookwood… 

Severus bufó y trató de apartar el recuerdo del mercenario favorito de los Black. Prefería tratar de evocar al chico delicado, delgado e impertinente que era Lupin en el colegio. En esa época estaba fascinado con las teorías freudianas y las disociaciones de los homosexuales: Lupin se le antojó un caso patológico de lo más interesante, era el primero de “ellos” que no parecía… avergonzado. 

Rió ante la idea. ¿Remus Lupin avergonzado de que le gustaran los hombres? Eso indicaría la llegada del Apocalipsis, o algo peor. Sí, era esa fuerza, esa confianza en que él no tenía nada que preguntarse, lo que había permitido al joven –y humilde– estudiante de leyes obtener las mejores notas de su curso, a pesar de la abierta discriminación de sus profesores, superar los acosos, las burlas, los desplantes y, finalmente, atrapar a Sirius Black. 

Atrapar a Sirius Black… sonaba infantil ahora, pero todos eran bastante niñatos en Oxford, unos niñatos mimados… incluso él, porque los Prince no eran de la alta aristocracia, pero tampoco simples burgueses… De cualquier modo, las expectativas sociales de aquel círculo eran bastante banales: las mujeres deseaban seducir a los ricos herederos entre clase y clase, o demostrar a sus padres que tenían cerebro, para poder ejercer carreras absolutamente irrentables a costa de sus futuros maridos. Los hombres estudiaban algo que tuviera que ver con el perfil general de las bastas empresas que heredarían o para el puesto que su familia eligiera, de acuerdo con alianzas políticas largamente meditadas, al tiempo que aprovechaban para elegir a su esposa –el que tuviera esa prerrogativa– y amantes. 

Sirius era uno de los pocos sin compromiso matrimonial previo: los Black eran tan escandalosamente poderosos, que podían darle ese gusto a su hijo mayor. Dentro de aquel enrarecido ambiente de jovencitas millonarias y casaderas, una pieza de caza abierta era evento de la mayor jerarquía. Sirius se acostumbró a que la nube de muchachas le rodeara aún antes de que alcanzara la pubertad, y muchas le siguieron a Oxford, sin perder la esperanza de convertirse en la futura Duquesa de Griffindor.

Visto en perspectiva, Severus y sus amigos no tenían que haber estado celosos de la atención que generaba el heredero de los Black, sino riendo por los apuros que todas esas chicas desesperadas le hacían pasar. ¿Cómo nadie consideró sospechosa tanta cercanía con James Potter aún después del “odio a las chicas” de la primera adolescencia? ¿Cómo no vieron los sonrojos, la coincidencia de gustos, el esfuerzo por permanecer juntos, la incomodidad ante los acercamientos más o menos sutiles de otras personas? 

Para cuando estalló el escándalo, hacía tiempo que Sirius y James habían marcado un claro límite acerca de lo que era pertinente o no para ellos. Lo increíble es que nadie, ni adultos a cargo, ni jóvenes envidiosos, ni jovencitas con intenciones matrimoniales. Nadie se detuvo a pensar que ese “nosotros” que no se caía de la boca de ambos, en ese antinatural y sólido “ellos” que pautaba sus acciones. 

Definitivamente, la multitud solo ve lo que quiere ver.

Si algo odiaba Severus era ser engañado. Por eso, después de odiar a Sirius por atraer la atención como el snob millonario y ególatra que por naturaleza era, lo odió por no dejar que sus inquisitivos ojos descubrieran el pequeño y horrible secreto. No importaba que mantener oculta su condición fuera imperativo para que esa relación prosperara, que de su capacidad para actuar, en el más refinado y peligroso de los escenarios, fuera casi cuestión de vida o muerte para aquellos adolescentes. El tenía que descubrirlo, porque saber era su única arma en aquel mundo donde se había infiltrado. 

Pero todo su odio no lo llevaba a justificar lo de Gales. No. Severus Snape no quería a Remus, y ciertamente había odiado a Sirius, pero pocas personas, muy pocas, merecían lo que Rookwood le hiciera a Lupin en aquella cueva. ¡Otra vez Rookwood, maldición! ¿Es que no podía estar en Malfoy Manor sin pensar en ese bastardo? Los dedos del psicólogo tamborilearon en el reposabrazos en lo que evocaba algo menos conflictivo. Había muchos recuerdos para él en esa casa.

La loca de Bella enseñándole a batirse el pelo antes de ir a un concierto de Queen.  
Las noches de fiesta en la piscina, con el selecto grupo de Lucius.   
Las tardes en esa misma biblioteca, discutiendo de cultura celta y lingüística con Lucius y Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, por supuesto… la piedra de toque de los Merodeadores. Severus no estaba seguro de quién había inventado en nombrecito, pero recordaba la postal que recibiera en la primavera de 1978, para invitarlo al cumpleaños de Lupin, allí se autotitulaban la “Orden de los Merodeadores” y el término ya era habitual. Esa noche fue el comienzo del fin. 

Con todo el alcohol que llevaban encima, no pudieron dejar de notar que Lupin había… ¡atrapado a Sirius Black! 

Cuando pudieron digerir la noticia, nadie estaba seguro de qué era peor, que fuera varón o que fuera pobre. Pero no había mucho que hacer: los Merodeadores eran un bastión sólido, que resistió las invectivas y los acosos económicos, y ya ninguno de ellos imaginaba la vida académica y social de Oxford sin su intervención. 

Todos rezaron al dios de la resignación. 

Gracias a su relación con Dorcas, Severus fue admitido, meses después, en la intimidad de los Merodeadores. La verdad de esa relación múltiple, que escapaba a los más arrebatados delirios de sus conocidos, le dejó profundamente impresionado. No. No le impresionaba que se acostaran todos en esa gran cama de doseles verde claro, sino que se respetaran y amaran, que hubieran sido capaces de seleccionar qué parte del escándalo filtrar para mantener a raya a los curiosos, no detectar celos o resentimientos entre James y Sirius –la célula inicial. 

Le fascinaba la seriedad con que se tomaban el asunto. 

Para cuando ocurrió, la ceremonia matrimonial que organizara Dorcas no sorprendió a Severus (los Merodeadores habían masticado, tragado y escupido de vuelta su capacidad para el asombro, muchas gracias). Esperaba algo así desde su primera visita al hospital, en junio de 1979. Ver la fiereza que el estado de Remus había desatado en los otros tres era perturbador, sobre todo en el caso de Sirius… 

El ataque de Rookwood, y la posterior excomunión de su familia, habían roto algo dentro del joven, y la crueldad que ahora afloraba al mínimo anuncio de peligro no era una broma. En realidad, era la misma crueldad egoísta que los Black habían cultivado por generaciones, pero sin el barniz de sofisticación que exigía su posición social. Sirius se veía como el guerrero de una tribu, y sus razonamientos eran escandalosamente elementales: la tribu vive, los otros son prescindibles. Aunque, de nuevo, eran la misma escala de valores que aprendiera de los suyos. ¿O no? Solo que un poco anacrónica: ningún Black se había mostrado dispuesto a derramar sangre con sus propias manos en unos trescientos años. Sospechaba que, a este Black, la idea la parecía incluso divertida. 

Potter y Evans también estaban distintos. Los roles que Severus intuyera en sus charlas informales –nunca podía dejar de pensar como psicólogo– habían cristalizado en las tres semanas de desastre. James era el maquiavélico, Lily la de aseguramiento. Estaba seguro de que ellos nunca discutirían esas asignaciones, pero ahí estaban, y el momento de prueba estaba siendo superado sin baches. Junto a Sirius, el guerrero, los tres ya estaban de regreso de algo, algo que Severus casi envidiaba. Eran sus miradas y gestos, sus decisiones calladas, como las de esos viejos matrimonios que nada tienen que decirse, porque lo saben todo. Remus era ahora el foco de atención, todas las fuerzas de esta extraña escuadra –no podía dejar de pensar en el Batallón Sagrado de Atenas– se tensaban para reparar el daño interno, pero Snape intuyó que quien pudiera controlar el poder destructivo de los Merodeadores sería alguien muy afortunado, como desgraciado quien se pusiera en su camino. 

Severus estaba ahí cuando Remus despertó –pura casualidad– y vio en sus ojos que algo dentro estaba roto. Obra de Rookwood. Sin duda todo el cambio de los Merodeadores, su doloroso salto a una relación adulta, llena de dolor y sacrificios, era obra de Rookwood. Pero, a diferencia de Lily, James y Sirius, su ataque no había roto el contén que limitaba lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sino la raíz que sostenía la fuerza interior de Remus. Entonces supo que estaba obligado a intervenir en la lenta recuperación que se avecinaba –y que Black mataría a Rookwood un día cualquiera. 

En las largas sesionen de terapia que siguieron, Severus aprendió mucho más de convivencia, convenciones, complejos, búsquedas de identidad y presiones sociales, que en sus cinco años de estudio. Nunca lo admitiría –en primer lugar porque significaba traicionar a su paciente–, pero todas sus investigaciones posteriores sobre convivencia en comunidades cerradas debían su base teórica a ellos cuatro. Ayudó a Remus a lidiar con lo que había pasado y, sutilmente, le hizo comprender que no había nada malo en desear un enlace formal con sus otros tres amantes –a falta de un término mejor. Después de todo, las personas necesitan rituales. 

Dorcas decía que le gustaba fingirse desinteresado, pero en realidad muy pocas cosas a su alrededor lo asombraban, eso era todo. Había visto cómo los cuatro se alejaban de las convenciones sociales y religiosas que los condenaban; cómo su interés por la cultura celta iba de lo intelectual a lo íntimo; cómo Sirius y James cantaban loas a los berserker y ulfhednar; cómo Remus comprendía, muy despacio, que deseaba ser parte de algo “formal”. 

¿Matrimonio? No tal y como lo entendían en sus convenciones judeocristianas, pero, al mismo tiempo, ni más ni menos que eso: una unión, una serie de votos dados sobre protección, fidelidad, apoyo mutuo, un espacio de legitimidad. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos necesitaba que tuviera valor legal. Eran lo suficientemente realistas para soñar apenas una ceremonia, un rito que completara su viaje espiritual hacia la construcción de la familia que deseaban. 

Por eso lo de Cornualles no le sorprendió. Aquel 17 de marzo de 1981 marcaba algo, no estaba seguro de qué. Tal vez la señal de que su paciente estaba totalmente recuperado, o de que la “Fénix” era algo definitivamente mayor que sus pequeños intereses. Los Merodeadores estaban cerrando un ciclo con esa “boda” y enviando un mensaje a los jefes. Tras casi cinco meses de trabajo para el gran proyecto del MI6 se casaban, y advertían que todas las decisiones operativas pasaban por esa consideración. Ellos no eran diferentes a los Longbottom, parecían decir. Se sintió orgulloso de conocer gente como ellos –aunque Black aún era un idiota. 

¿Y de qué les había servido? Tras veinte años de bregar estaban rodeados de muertos, apenas un puñado de sobrevivientes que se enfrentaba de nuevo a Voldemort. No, algo era distinto, si aún sabía juzgar miradas. Juventud… que bella tu inconciencia, tu aliento trágico y vital…

Severus Snape decidió que elegiría algo para leer, pronto uno de los dos tocaría a la puerta para hacer preguntas y debía lucir convenientemente distraído. 

**Lucius**

Lucius terminó de estudiar el informe, dejó la carpeta a un lado, se echó atrás en su silla y la hizo girar para poder mirar los jardines de su mansión. La tarde caía, y pronto Draco estaría de regreso. 

El orgulloso Vigésimo Sexto Conde de Slytherin ponderó la situación: Remus Lupin y Harry Potter estaban bajo su techo. ¿Debía sentirse ultrajado, preocupado, feliz? No lo sabía –si algo molestaba a Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy más que los ladridos de un perro callejero, era no saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación– y el descubrimiento no mejoró su ánimo. Decidió recapitular. 

Su hijo era un invertido irredimible, lo supo antes que el chico cumpliera los seis años. En su momento, le sorprendió bastante que Narcisa no sospechara. Como todo lo que salía mal en la vida de Narcisa era su culpa, lo de Draco también lo era –Lucius juzgo mejor para el niño no recordarle quién tenía un primo gay y una hermana sadomasoquista. Su difunta esposa había manejado muy mal a Draco y Lucius había recogido los pedazos de una persona desconocida con quien compartía la sangre. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, había contemplado la idea de abandonar a Draco: él era un Malfoy, Draco era un Malfoy, los Malfoy se mantenían unidos.

Sin dudas, su ecuanimidad frente a Draco se debía a experiencias anteriores. Sirius y James se habían comportado, pero eran lo que eran. Durante su estancia en Oxford, y luego, saliendo con Narcisa, solía coincidir con Remus. Con una discreción que Lucius no dejaba de admirar, Lupin, a quien al principio consideraba un sofisticado payaso, un maestro de la impostura sexual, acabó siendo su amigo. 

Al mirar atrás, Lucius comprendía que esa amistad se basaba en el respeto y en algunos silencios: nunca le preguntó por qué pregonar su gusto por los hombres, Remus tampoco quiso saber por qué ocultaba su amor a los gatos. Su amistad fue puesta a prueba en abril de 1979, cuando lo de Gales. Al principio creyó que con avisar dónde lo habían dejado sería suficiente, pero se descubrió sin sueño, espiando las conversaciones de Sygnus –su futuro suegro– y Walburga –maldita vieja nazi– para saber. 

Al cabo halló una solución muy “Malfoy”: impedir que alguien muriera por amor era probar que nadie muere de amor. Pero Lucius nunca pudo olvidar que era una excusa más bien… débil. Remus era como los amigos de las novelas que leía a escondidas, un… hermano de empeños, alguien a quien no podía abandonar. 

Y ahora estaba el hijo de los Merodeadores. Según Remus, Harry era un chico serio, pero perder a Diggory lo había dejado vulnerable, inseguro. Probablemente se aferraría a lo primero que pasara para reafirmarse. No se podía pedir más al hijo de Remus: nadie que pasa los primeros diez años de su vida trabajando como esclavo y durmiendo en una alacena, para luego ser adoptado por dos maricones millonarios y, finalmente, ver a su novio morir en un atentado organizado por el asesino de sus padres, puede ser “normal”. 

Así pues, proteger a Potter sería difícil, por el simple hecho de que era un adolescente deseoso de probarse. ¿Cómo protegerle, entonces? Trató de darle la vuelta a la pregunta: ¿necesitaba protección? Más allá de este pedido puntual, Remus y Sirius eran bastante capaces de protegerse a ellos y su familia bastante bien. 

Pero había un detalle: tenían enemigos y debilidades comunes. Unir fuerzas con Black y Lupin incrementaba las posibilidades de su hijo sobreviviera. Y eso era lo importante, decidió: sobrevivir. 

El auto de Draco cruzó las rejas de la mansión. Lucius consultó su reloj, única herencia del tío Alphard Black –el resto lo había legado a Sirius, para eterna rabia de la familia. Su hijo, Remus y ahora el hijo de Remus, gente a la que no podría abandonar. 

Lucius Malfoy adoraba el constante reto de evitar que la gente muera por amor.


End file.
